


Just Another Day

by merlinsmushrooms



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, kind of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinsmushrooms/pseuds/merlinsmushrooms
Summary: Toby is somewhat perturbed by the fact that nobody seems to be acknowledging something that maybe isn't as important as he thought it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> {{This is a barely edited drabble from a role-playing blog on Tumblr prompted from a meme. I wound up being rather fond of it, so I'm posting it over here for easier archiving purposes despite it's simplicity. 
> 
> I'm still trying to get a feel of writing Toby, so my apologies for the more bland writing style and any grammatical errors. I don't tend to put nearly as much effort into these smaller requests. I did touch it up a bit from the original posted on Tumblr just a tad.}}

It was just another typical day for the young Tobias. Absolutely everything was the same as usual - much to his disappointment.  


The same old charming nicknames on the occasion somebody decided (or was forced to) speak to him.  
  
The same old eye-rolls from the others when he tried to himself.

The same old hole burnt into his pocket in order to roam the halls without being stuffed into a locker.

The same old still being stuffed into a locker anyways.  


Even Jim seemed to be acting like his typical self; not that there was anything wrong with that. It was just a bit disappointing that even he too seemed to forget that today was _today_. Jim didn’t even seem to react much when he had pulled out two crisp burrito supremes that he had managed to save from the night before. (It was a struggle to not scarf them down in the middle of the night, but he resisted the temptation.)  He wanted to save the newest invention that his favorite truck had graced the world with for lunch today and today alone.

He wanted to say something about it all as they made their way back home after classes had finally ended, but he didn’t want to impose or seem like a whiny nuisance. It’s not like the occasion actually mattered that much anyways. It never really had.

As the boys approached the street where they tended to part ways, Jim would finally pipe down about last night’s Cyborg Dino Cop’s episode; a weird subject considering he didn’t think Jim to be one to still watch it. Really, they were how old now?

“Hey man, can I stop in for a few? I gotta do something real quick.”

“What? At my place?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s at my place?”

“Your Grandma’s hundred cats?”

Toby couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Jim’s obvious joke.

“No seriously man, what?”

“Your Nan’ called my mom earlier and apparently needs me to grab something for her. It’d be faster for me to just swing by than have you drop it off in the morning.”

“…okay.”

What was Nana doing? Giving Jim’s mom a cat or something?

All Toby could do was shrug just once as he kicked his bike off to head home, letting Jim trail behind him for the first time in what felt like ever. The rest of the five or so minute ride to his place was oddly silent, but considering his annoyance towards what was supposed to be his best friend….he preferred it that way. Maybe - just maybe - there’d be some sort of surprise party waiting for him or something. That’d actually be pretty damn cool.

Still, as they creeped inside and he called out to Nana to announce they were home - nothing happened.  
Nana wasn’t even home.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have expected anything. It was really damn hard to be disappointed if there was nothing to be disappointed about in the first place, but as he watched Jim search through the living room for whatever the hell it was he was looking for, he couldn’t help but feel a slight sense of betrayal. Did Jim not care or something? Did he just honestly forget? Maybe he couldn’t blame him considering he never really brought it up, but still…

“Ey, Jimbo. I’m just gonna be in my room. I got homework to do and stuff.”

“Alright man, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

And that was that.

As he set aside his backpack, Toby would collapse onto his bed and fight to just not be as upset as he actually was. There wasn’t a point in thinking about why everybody forgot - just that it had happened. It wasn’t like it had been like this until Jim showed up before, but now Jim too? What was going on? Was he really that uncool or something? Was he a bad friend? What did he do to deserve this?

Stuffing his face into his pillow, Toby would cry.  
It wasn’t until he heard a knock upon his door that he’d choke himself and instantly wipe the wet from his face in an attempt to hide his misery from whoever needed him.

“Yo Tobes. I found the thing. Can I come in?”

A pause before Toby would allow it. He was hesitant, but he’d sink himself in front of the TV and flick it on as Jim cozied up beside him. He was beaming for some reason. and that reason became rather obvious the moment Toby finally decided to do more than just glance at the package his friend had resting on his lap.

It was wrapped far too neatly for anything Nana could have done. There was absolutely no way that she’d be able to get that bow wrapped so perfectly around the entire package, no. She usually just used one of those stick on bows from the dollar store. This was Jim’s work. There was no denying it.

Wiping his face once more, he would slowly crack a smile as the realization began to settle in. Without a word, Jim would place the rather heavy box onto Toby’s lap before giving the flab above his ribs a quick jab of the elbow. Normally there’d be a protest about Jim’s stupid ignore Toby antics throughout the whole day, but this could be forgivable. Na, it was already. He did remember - and that’s all that actually mattered…even if the amount of salt Toby held within him was enough to season his fries for the next month or two.

“Come on man, open it up.” Jim would demand as the ribbon was already being ripped off viciously. He needed no prompting; a present was a present - and a present from Jim was going to be awesome no matter what it was. Even a pair of socks would be…pretty lame actually, but at least it was something.

But it wasn’t a pair of socks.  
He knew exactly what Jim had gotten him the moment he saw that sleek black packaging under the torn wrapping paper.

“A Gamestation 2?!” Toby screeched as he struggled to breathe from sheer excitement, “Dude, this thing’s like two-hundred dollars! Are you nuts?!”

“Maybe, but it’s not just from me. It was just my idea. Your Grandma and my mom chipped in a bit too. You deserve this, buddy.”

“OH. MY. GOD.”

His tears shifted into those of pure absolute bliss as he continued to ravage the packaging, taking the game system out from it’s box as he basked in the smooth shiny plastics of the console. As he grinned at Jim and shook the game system gently to show off what his friend had gotten him, Jim held up two game disks that he had hidden under his thigh with the same excited expression slapped upon his stupid mug. It was a mutual feeling; they could both technically use the console, but that was exactly why Toby had lusted after it since last year.

“Happy birthday, Tobes. Lets order in some pizza while your Grandma makes your cake, yeah?”

“Oh hell yeah.”


End file.
